To Love-Ru
Japanese Title: To LOVEる -とらぶる- Chinese Title: 出包王女 Korean Title: 투러브루 Russian Title: Любовные неприятности First Season: To Love-Ru The story of To Love-Ru revolves around Rito Yūki, a high-school student who cannot confess to the girl of his dreams, Haruna Sairenji. One day when coming home and sulking in the bathtub, a mysterious, nude girl appears out of nowhere. Her name is Lala and she comes from the planet Deviluke, where she is the heir to the throne. Her father wants her to return to her home planet so she can marry one of the husband candidates. But she decides that she wants to marry Rito in order to stay on Earth. Commander Zastin has been ordered to bring Lala back and has already battled Rito. He reports to the emperor that Rito would be suited to marry Lala, after hearing Rito, who was actually defending himself instead of Lala, say that marriage is impossible unless it is with the person you love. Lala truly falls in love with Rito and decides that she wants to marry Rito after hearing what he said. Her father decides that, if Rito is able to protect Lala from her fiancés, then he can marry her. However, if Rito cannot protect Lala from her other fiancés and meet the king's expectations, Lala's father will kill Rito and destroy the Earth. Second Season: Motto To Love-Ru A year after Lala came to Earth the story from ToLoveRu continues. Lala is detrminated to make Rito fall for her, and she will put all her effort onto it, even knowing that Rito loves another girl. Rito will have a harder time since Lala's little twin sisters live in the same house, also Mikan, and Celine. They will have a lot of fun and trouble with their other friends from school and many others, with Lala's inventions, Yami's contract to kill Rito and many pending issues from season 1. Third Season: To Love-Ru Darkness As close encounters of the twisted kind between the residents of the planet Develuke (represented primarily by the female members of the royal family) and the inhabitants of Earth (represented mainly by one very exhausted Rito Yuki) continue to escalate, the situation spirals even further out of control. When junior princesses Nana and Momo transferred into Earth School where big sister LaLa can (theoretically) keep an eye on them, things SHOULD be smooth sailing. But when Momo decides she'd like to "supplement" Rito's relationship with LaLa with a little "sisterly love," you know LaLa's not going to waste any time splitting harems. Unfortunately, it's just about that point that Yami, the Golden Darkness, enters the scene with all the subtleness of a supernova, along with an army of possessed high school students! All of which is certain to make Rito's life suck more than a black hole at the family picnic. Unless, of course, a certain semi-demonic princess can apply a little of her Develukean Whoop Ass to exactly that portion of certain other heavenly bodies! Fourth Season: To Love-Ru Darkness 2nd The dispassionate, transforming assassin Golden Darkness returns to peer deeper into the mysteries surrounding her new life, while a sinister Nemesis manipulates her younger sister Mea from the shadows. Along with their newly discovered mother, Tearju, this previously estranged family quickly becomes the center of everyone's attention. On the other hand, Princess Momo's Harem Plan stands on shaky ground amidst Rito's inability to confess to his longtime crush Haruna, who has grown feelings of her own. But things aren't as peaceful as they seem; an evil force looms amidst the innocuous commotion, threatening to eclipse the love, happiness, and friendship of Rito and his harem. Only the light of love can hope to banish the shadow. 'Episode and OVA List' Picture Gallery Others 'Magical Kyouko Flame (Show within a Show)' Category:Anime Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:To Love-Ru Page